Caeco Oculos
Caeco is a minor character, who is the main backbone of the backstory for Solis Larsic . Caeco was his main motive to work with Ti'Vanna . Personality Fairly laidback and innocent, you can practically see the innocence in her eyes (literally I draw her with these big sad eyes it's kawaii okay) SHE BLEEDS INNOCENCE OKAY Appearence Being not only a meduvicus, but a spirit walker (meaning she has pure, white skin), Caeco has beig, innocent eyes that are a pale green colour. Her sight sepents, with her only being 17 when she passes, is only just above shoulder length and a pale blue colour. She has a slender, thin figure with lone, elegant nails / claws, and particularily sharp fangs and teeth. Her facial features are mostly rounded and her facial marking is one dark blue crescent around her left eye. When it comes to clothing, she perfers loose, flowing, and simple clothing. Backstory When her father had two legs, he was selected to be the leader of the Silent Royals Cult by their current leader, Shen, who was, at the time, only about 17, but had to turn down the offer, on the account that he had lost one of his legs in a sawing accident. Then, it was selected that his first born child would be selected to be the next leader, on account that his wife was already pregnant. But of course, their first born was in fact, Caeco. Shen and a few others vouched to kill Caeco, but since she was a born spirit walker, which is considered good luck, she was kept alive and her parents managed to convince Shen to allow them to try to have another child. Caeco was orphaned by her parents but was taken in by a few religious cult sub-leaders on account of her supposed spirituality. After their first child, Caeco's parents were convinced that they must have their next child be a boy or risk the possibility of being shunned from their cult. And sure enough, their second child was a male; Solis Larsic, they named him. They family of three was celebrated, and the cult sub-leaders took him in as well, as he was raised as Caeco's brother (though, never told they were truly siblings). Over time, Caeco and Solis grow closer and stronger as friends and siblings, but as time goes on, Shen starts to make his move towards them. Considering her supposed spirituality, Caeco, at age 17, was invited to go hunting for a horrid creature that had been terrorizing the people with Shen and a few other sub-leaders in order to provide the hunters with good luck. However, the mission goes terribly and ends in Shen scarring his left eye, which is blamed on Caeco for bringing bad luck. Caeco was then executed less than 6 days later by decapitation. THE END WHAT A HAPPY AND GOOD STORY I MEAN YEAH IT SHOULD BE LIKE THE NEWEST CHAPTER IN THE BIBLE OR THE HUNGER GAMES OR WHATEVER I MEAN SO GOOD AMIRITE Category:Minor Characters